degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 11)
The eleventh season of Degrassi premiered on July 18th, 2011 on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.) with Spring Fever. The show followed a 7-week telenovela format with 29 two-part episodes, marketed as Degrassi: Now or Never, depicting the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The remaining 16 episodes of the 45-episode season will air in Fall 2011 & Spring 2012, depicting the beginning of the 2011-2012 school year. Production for the season commenced on March 14, 2011 at Epitome Studios in Toronto. Filming will continue until November, with breaks in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce six episodes for the first season of his new series, Highland Gardens, starring previous Degrassi star Cassie Steele. The slogans for this season are Every Moment Counts and The Kids Are Not Alright. Main Cast (1101-1129) 'Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue)' *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president who's still coming into his own. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, A rich former alcoholic girl from New York City, who recently realized that she's a lesbian. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team who struggles coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a confident, openly gay athlete. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the captain of the Power Squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, romantic, and kind-hearted cheerleader. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy, boy crazy cheerleader, and Katie's best friend. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar bad boy, who still loves his ex, Clare Edwards. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with dark past and a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new school heartthrob and clare 's new stepbrother. (New) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a quirky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. (New) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who has no clue when it comes to love. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10 - Purple) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a religious girl who is struggling with her parents' divorce. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. 'Adults' *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersions teacher. Recurring Cast 'Students' *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a tall freshman with a liking for basketball, and Dave's girlfriend. (9th Grade) *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's innocent love interest. (10th Grade) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty freshman. (9th Grade) *Stephen James as Julian, a class clown with a talent for MMA. (11th Grade) *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, a cynical overweight junior who loves music and Alli Bhandari. (New) (11th Grade) *Haley Shannon as Chloe, a party girl. (New) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam, a music loving sophomore. (New) (10th Grade) *Jesse Trajikovski as Pauly Garcia, a friend of Bianca and Owen's. (New) Adults *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is dating his son's Ex girlfriends mother. (New) *Katie Bergin as Dawn, Holly J.'s birth mother. (New) *Tamara Duarte as Charlie, Fiona's love interest. (New) *Brendan Jeffers as Vince, a ruthless gangmember out to get Bianca and Drew. (New) *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards, Clare's mother, who is dating her daughter's boyfriend's father. Other *Multiple babies as Tyson Guthrie, KC and Jenna's newborn son that they gave up for adoption. Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a gangmember who was accidentally killed by his ex-girlfriend, Bianca. *Keke Palmer, as herself (Keyana Palmer), a famous musician. *Riley Gilchrist as Doctor Chris, Pam MacPherson's old cancer doctor and Anya's love interest. *Zoe Belkin as Athena, a Greek girl Mrs. Stavros has set Riley up with. Main Cast (1130-1145) Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy, boy crazy cheerleader and Degrassi student vice president. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar bad boy who wants to be normal. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian and former alcoholic from New York City, repeating her senior year. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the funny heartthrob and Clare's ex-boyfriend. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a quirky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Degrassi's student president and Marisol's athletic best friend who has no clue when it comes to love. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, a cynical and overweight Muslim boy who loves music. (Unconfirmed) *Stephan James as Julian, a class clown with a talent for MMA. (Unconfirmed) 'Juniors (Grade 11 - Red)' *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, an ex-teen father with a short temper. *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's smart and innocent girlfriend. (Unconfirmed) *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a sensible and deeply religious girl who is struggling with her parents divorce. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a music lover. (Unconfirmed) *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. 'Sophomores (Grade 10 - Purple)' *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a tall freshman with a liking for basketball, and Dave's ex-girlfriend. (Unconfirmed) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty sophomore who turns heads (Unconfirmed). Freshman (Grade 9 - Yellow) *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, a snotty freshman boy who is Owen Milligan's younger brother. (New) *Alex Steele as Tori Hilson, a spoiled pageant girl who doesn't take "no" for an answer. (New) *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, Katie Matlin's younger sister who has a passion for music. (New) *Ricardo Hoyos as TBA. (New) Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersion teacher with an ear for music. Recurring Cast *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima, a lesbian figure model who may or may not still have feelings for Fiona Coyne. *Brendan Jeffers as Vince, a ruthless gangmember in jail who is going to court with Bianca, Drew, and Adam. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father who is set to marry his sons's ex-girlfriend's mother. *Ruth Marshal as Helen Edwards, Clare's mother who is set to marry her daughter's ex-boyfriend's father. ﻿Trivia *New freshmen will be introduced in the second part of the season, while the seniors will not be followed into their freshman years of university/college. *MuchMusic announced a 12th season of Degrassi with a 40-episode order on June 2nd. This assures that the show will remain on air until at least April 2013. *The singer for this season's theme song is Alexz Johnson, known for starring as the lead role Jude on The N's Instant Star. *First death of a character since Season 6. *First attempted rape since Season 1. *First instance of stalking since Season 6. *First panty obsession ever in Degrassi history. *First friends with benefits relationship since Season 6. *First story about adoption since Season 5. *First drug planting since Season 6. *First cage fighting storyline ever in Degrassi history. *First relationship with a teacher since Season 4. *First nasal drug since Season 9. *First instance of gambling since Season 6. *First instance of bulimia since Season 5. *First instance of bipolar disorder since Season 4. *First instance of going into the military since Season 7. *First instance of a couple whose parents are engaged ever in Degrassi history. *First instance of an abusive relationship since Season 10. *First instance of alcoholism since Season 10. *First school shooting since Season 4. *First mention of Heather Sinclair since Season 10. *Fist instance of organ transplants ever in Degrassi history. *First Season ever where the episodes are shown in WideScreen format on TV. *In the second part of Season 11, the old seniors will be removed and replaced by new freshmen in the opening sequence. Episode List *'NOTE': "Drop It Like It's Hot" was originally titled "Poker Face." *'NOTE': The Spring Fever episode was titled "Boom Boom Pow" (1) and "Boom Boom Pow" (2) in Canada. Promos & Videos *Season 11 TeenNick Teaser *Steal Your Heart Promo *Now Or Never TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic 1 Minute Promo *MuchMusic 30 Second Promo *MuchMusic 10 Second Promo *Degrassi Season 11 Opening *No Time To Lose TeenNick Promo *Halloween Halloween Special Teennick Promo External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 11 Category:Seasons